When Life Gives Lemons, You Give 'em Back
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: When Life Gives You Lemons, You Give Them Back go Buy Apple Juice. The famous trio, Luna, Cho, Draco and Blaise are stuck inside a prank filled school for the winter break. Will they still hate each other, or will new love spark? DH HC RL BG


_**When Life Gives You Lemons, You Give Them Back and Go Buy Apple Juice**_

A/N: My first attempt at a PURE no crossover Harry Potter story. I really hope you like it. It's a simple love story revolving around Blaise Zambini and Ginny Weasly, Ron Weasly and Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter and Cho Chang, and of course Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Please tell me what you think. Critics are always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: 1-800-Sky Blue

It was winter at Hogwarts and the Christmas cheer was everywhere. Magical elves would play softly Christmas tunes, and the big Christmas tree was decorated. There were mistletoes under each door, enchanted to not let the couple pass until they kissed. (This was very awkward for the girls and boys. Hermione had to kiss Ginny and Luna, while Harry and Ron kissed each other on more than one occasion.) The long tables were decorated with green and red table cloths, and even the plates had little Christmas tree rimming. The dessert usually was ginger bread Christmas trees…and here and there it was a little too much. Dumbledore had really put effort in making the school jam packed with little jinxes and spells…far worse than from what you'd expect a normal Christmas prank to be.

And as Christmas was rolling by, so was winter break. But something was different about this winter holiday…more than just Harry and the usual Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw was going to stay. Two Slytherins…two Gryffindors, and two Ravenclaws… and a little love in the air….

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was a week before Christmas break…and as usual, Miss Hermione Jane Granger spent most of her time in the library preparing for end of first term exams. She knew, HOGWARTS knew, the teachers new, every frickin' living and dead micro-organism to troll knew she was going to pass with flying colors. But this didn't stop her from shoving her head in the books. There was only one thing in the truth that Hermione was worried about. Potions. Snape would fail her…if she got at least one wrong. It's either all or nothing. Harry and Ron didn't bother helping. They busied themselves with Quidditch and girls. Hermione didn't understand them. But then again...she really didn't care.

After swiftly making her way through a maze of corridors, Hermione reached the library. It was eerily empty…not a soul…ghostly or human. She didn't mind, as most of the student body left two weeks ago…doing their exams earlier than the rest. This way it was quieter, and she had more concentration when no one was whispering or talking or studying together. She quickly made her way to the back of the room and sat at a secluded table. She unzipped her bag and took out five big fat textbooks. She rolled her eyes and gave an irritated sigh. First things first, Potions. She flipped the textbook open, and slowly began memorizing the text, word for word.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not long after Hermione found her little spot in the back of the room, our King of Mean made his way in too. He walked with prideful arrogance as if daring the air to challenge him. Stalking to the back of the room, his eyes darted left and right, as if searching for the table with someone on it to kick 'em off. He cackled an evil laugh inside him, and just smirked on the outside. As he neared the back room, he saw the Mudblood, chocolate pools stuck to the book.

"Get off that table," he muttered at first. He got no response so he raised his voice, and hit the table.

"GET OFF THE TABLE!" he yelled, his fist breaking the poor innocent wooden table.

Hermione jumped in her seat, and shot him and angry look. All her books were on the floor, and her Potion's book was closed. She lost her PAGE!!

"WHAT?" she looked at him, her wavy hair disheveled, eyes angry. Hermione was growling.

"I said move…" his voice was dangerously low.

"What would be the point? You couldn't sit here anyway…the table has a crack in it. It's below you."

He smirked. She was beginning to know him…and he did not like being predictable or being known too much. If someone knew him…that would be the end of him. (I mean knew his personality, what he liked, what he didn't…etc.)

It was Malfoy's turn to growl, "You follow orders, you don't question…"

"Hmpf…" she didn't move. Didn't budge, and this was driving Malfoy crazy.

Sighing, Malfoy sat down. He wasn't about to give up yet. He decided a more perverted approach. He was male, she was female…and that's all his dick needed to know. It wasn't really his fault that she opened her shirt so. It was a low cut revealing the freckled (a tab bit) breasts and everything else fit in her shirt, but closed up and tight. She was dressed in her white school button up uniform shirt, with the Gryffindor crest on her right breast, and a light red thin vest that hugged her curves. She had the usual black plaid mini-skirt with black socks that reached to mid thigh, and black Mary-Jane's. On her long socks, the rim that hugged her thighs was red with the Gryffindor crest outlined in gold thread. Her brown hair lost its bushiness and curliness, and now fell in perfect waves up to the middle of her back. Malfoy also couldn't help but notice how her hair fell on her big breasts. It was a sight to see. Her nose was now small, and freckles danced on her nose and cheeks. Her eyes we chocolate brown, but accented with black, thin eyeliner and mascara. She had big beautiful eyes, and he just couldn't help but regret her being mudblood.

"Nice tits, Granger," he smirked. She looked up at him, the chocolate in her eyes froze to ice.

"Why thank you Malfoy," she answered in a bitter-sweet voice, "I didn't know you were capable of giving any compliment, perverted or normal to anyone, especially not to a mudblood like me…" she gave a fake smile.

"I'm honored," she growled.

Malfoy gave a laugh, his grey eyes dancing in complete menace and hate. How he hated this girl, how he loved her body.

"Get lost, ferret…" her voice was stiff.

"Filth," Malfoy spat at her, the spit hitting straight into her breasts, before he walked off. To the on lookers, if there would have been any, it would have seemed that Hermione won this little conflict, but both knew, even though the battle was won, the war had just begun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Hermione sat outside leaning against a tree on looking the lake and the sunset. She sat there every so often…just to cool off, and think about things. The sun was a calming sight, the bright orange setting beyond the horizon. The wind blew a cold breeze, and Hermione shivered. Her deep brown eyes were so focused on the lake, she didn't notice someone come behind her. All she felt was sudden warmth of a silken cloak. She looked up to see a blonde haired Slytherin boy standing above her.

"Malfoy," she acknowledged his presence. He only nodded. She gave him a puzzled, as if inquiring why her wrapped his silken cloak that probably cost at least 10,000 galleons on her. He, as if her read her mind, shrugged,

"You looked cold.."

"But, you'd never do that…especially not to me…"

"Granger…I just wanted to talk to you…." Malfoy's hair fell before his eyes, blinding him as he sat down next to her, "Listen…I heard from an unnamed source that you would be staying here this winter break."

"Yes…" she still looked at him like he had either gone crazy, or someone hit him in the head with a baseball bat. In any case, Hermione was completely confused.

"Well, so am I and Zambini…"

"Lucky me…" Hermione rolled his eyes.

"The reason I came here was to ask you a favor…" he started, his voice far off, his gaze somewhere in the nothingness.

"To leave Hogwarts for the break?" she asked laughing an –you know that will never happen, so I have no idea why you came to ask me -kind of laugh. He laughed along, his laugh cutting her short. She never heard him actually, genuinely laugh. It was a foreign sound to her. His grey eyes looked at her in sheer amusement before continuing.

"No…I came to ask you to help make Ginny and Blaise go on a blind date…"

Hermione burst out laughing, and Malfoy laughed along with.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope," he shook his head.

"Ok, and why did you put this around my shoulders?"

"I said you looked cold…"

"I'm a mudblood…"

Malfoy laughed again.

"I'm aware…"

"I still hate you…"

"That's a mutual feeling…"

It was Hermione's turn to laugh.

"You know…you aren't that bad, Malfoy…if you just were nicer towards people who weren't at the same social status, I might have actually liked you…"

Malfoy began getting up, " I know…shame you are a muggle. We would have made good friends…"

He walked away, leaving the cloak behind.

"I still hate you!" Hermione sang to his retreating back.

"I hate you two!!!"

Hermione laughed again, and looked at the lake. If only if only she could dial 1-800-Sky-Blue. After all, the sky was the only one that understood her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Hermione laid wide awake in bed, thinking about earlier. How he slammed his fist against the table and spat at her, how at the lake he was really nice to her… It was good to know people did change, even if only for a few minutes. She saw a side of Malfoy no Gryffindor in her seven years did.

'_Oh no!!'_she groaned in bed. If she had to spend the winter here, and with Malfoy…that meant she had to spend every morning, night, and afternoon with him. He was a nice person, once you got past all the meanness, but he was nice to her only at that moment because his best friend needed her help. Ginny, even though she likes muggles, is still a pure blood, and nothing will change that fact. She remembered that she and Malfoy were heads…meaning same common room, same bathroom, same living quarters. Only separate bedrooms. God really did hate her…

-_**Dream-**_

_**Hermione ran down the corridors on Christmas day. It was early morning and everything was calm. Ginny and Blaise announced that they are officially dating, and Cho Chang and Harry are officially dating. Ron and Luna…he's still chicken to ask her out, and it was only her and Malfoy left. She decided to go with him and play a trick on the couples and the one –to be--. One thing was for sure. It was going to be fun. She had promised to meet Malfoy next to the Christmas tree and start their evil plans their. Upon arriving, she saw Malfoy wrapping a present, and handing it to her, then going back and wrapping another. Once he was done, he gave her a sample of Cho's and Ginny's and Luna's handwriting, and took **__**Blaise's**__**, Ron's and **__**Harry's**__**. There were six gifts in all. Hermione took the three Malfoy gave her and began writing a love letter in the small card attached to the package. **__**One by one the gifts were done and completed, and by the look on Malfoy's face, Hermione knew they weren't actually presents, but hilarious pranks. Once they were done, they raced to place the packages, and hid behind a wall. When each person opened their gift, their reaction was priceless, so Hermione used a **__**muggle**__** camera to take a photo of each. They had their laugh, and soon, it was time to turn in for the night. Christmas had been fabulous this year. The two returned to their common room, and Malfoy advanced on her. He **__**assurserd**____**her his**__** past prejudice was now behind him, and he would let nothing get in the way of him being with her that night…or ever. Slowly **__**her**__** unbuttoned her shirt---**_

_**-End Dream-**_

Hermione shot up in bed, sweating, panting. Realizing she was in her room, and knowing they still had another 3 or 4 weeks to Christmas, Hermione went back to bed, strangely with a contented smile on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So did you like it! My first attempt at an ONLY Harry Potter fanfic so be nice. It took me a lot of effort to keep either Bleach, Naruto, or Death Note out of this. Other's I wont name. Please give some feedback!

Arigato gozaimasu!!!

-M'A'D-


End file.
